Landmark
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, slash, drabble. There were many places to meet, but one stood out as special. It also happened to be Regulus' thinking spot. *light T, slightly rambling, angsty fluff* Mention if used, thx. *follows the canon of Morghen's "we will be the last ones standing"* *Happy birthday, Morghen!*


**Landmark**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **The pairing Regulus/Gideon was discovered by my twin, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy! Note: This fic is a companion piece to her oneshot, "we will be the last ones standing," the 1st Regideon fic, which is a must-read. :}

Happy birthday, **Morghen**. :} Enjoy!

- ^-^3

It wasn't even a place. It was just a thing. It was an inanimate object that couldn't be separated from its brothers and sisters that also lined the street. It looked just like everything else.

But Regulus knew it was _this_ pole, _this_ lamppost. He'd been standing by it the first time he'd seen Gideon coming out of Zonko's, after their first trip of the year to Hogsmeade. No, they hadn't gone together the first time. And they hadn't gone together the second, either. But the second time was special, because it had been the moment when Regulus had realized that maybe friendship was not all that he wanted from Gideon Prewett.

It was the lamppost facing out by the right corner of the Post Office. From there, one could look almost straight up High Street and see whatever he wanted without being easily spotted.

All right, so the "not easily spotted" part was becoming a habit of Regulus'—it had to be, considering he'd figured out his future a long time ago—but Regulus liked to survey what he could. Sometimes he'd play a game of "Where's Gideon?" and try to spot his…friend (because "boyfriend" was such a strange term to him) before Gideon could spot him. Most of the time, he won.

Then again, was it really winning? Regulus often pondered this whenever he waited for Gideon in Hogsmeade; sometimes he had more time on his hands than usual, with the couple of rare times in which they skived class and spirited themselves down there to the Wizarding village. Thinking about his question, Regulus frowned. And every time they came back to Hogsmeade and he'd be by the lamppost—_their_ lamppost—he would frown. To an extent, it was bothersome that Regulus could get the drop on Gideon so easily. It was a little unnerving that Regulus was already so good at…at _spying_.

Or, Regulus sometimes wondered, did Gideon _let_ him spy on him? Sometimes Regulus got the feeling that Gideon knew too much for his own good, too much that Regulus would never comprehend. There was one untouchable part of Gideon, and Regulus knew it was a part very close to the part of the Prewett that was deeply concerned for Regulus. Gideon had once told him that he wasn't deeply concerned—it was that he just deeply _cared for_ Regulus.

Well, Regulus knew that much, at least. Gideon liked to prove that almost every time they stole into the shadows. Even now, in one of those countless moments where Regulus stood by the lamppost and spotted Gideon and Gideon saw him and came running… Even now was a time like that, where Gideon almost smashed into him, if it weren't for the redhead grabbing Regulus by the arm and twirling them into the shadows.

It might've felt great, Gideon's hands warming his sides, his breath hot on Regulus' cheek, his mouth giving life to Regulus'. But a little detail niggled in the back of the Black son's mind, that, while the shadows were becoming almost as special as the pole and as their time in the school library…shadows just didn't suit Gideon.

And some part of Regulus knew that, for the exact same reason, he didn't suit Gideon either.

On the way back to the castle, they were silent, just like every other time. Regulus tried reveling in their bit of lusty mischief, and he figured Gideon was, too, as he was so quiet.

"Next time…let's go somewhere where there's light for me to see you, Reg."

…oh. So Gideon had known where Regulus' mind kept going. Regulus felt an indignant impulse to remark. "Oh? And where do you suggest, since _everyone_ knows about us?" There was more snark in his tone than Regulus had meant. He knew that he was the only one really bothered about possibly being seen in public.

"I think we should just stick to the lamp instead," Gideon said with a small smile.

And sometimes, that smile could make Regulus feel as though he was the only person in the world who _did_ suit Gideon.

- ^-^3

**:') Okay, so this was a bit more angsty than intended, but it's a nice thought! This was also a kind of response to an old, sort of personal challenge between Mor and me… I told you I could be inspired by anything, hon! XD Lastly, this is set probably after Regideon spend their first Christmas at Hogwarts, but before Fabian discovers them. Er, if this could even be squeezed in there… Ah, well! ;D**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**And HAPPY BIRHTDAY, MORGHIE!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
